Narren
“Ahh, my apologies. I've yet to introduce myself. My name is Narren. It's a pleasure.” - Narren introduces herself to Lucia . Narren is the 9th member of Nightmare ’s order to be seen in the story. She wears the traditional order's ‘uniform’ (cowl, pants, pointy shoes and Halloween-like skull mask covering her features). Like all female reapers, her mask is scratched, and it differs of others by having the eye holes set in a standard, feminine shape, with two parallel vertical scratches over the eye holes, each of these having two smaller scratches above and below the eye holes. Biography Narren first appears to Lucia after she leaves Lexii ’s living room. Oddly enough Narren does not recognize her as the Maid, and states she’s somehow been stuck in LOHAM for quite some time, while looking for her and the Prince. Like most of the other reapers, she admits to know about the princess but being unable to talk about her, and gives Lucia some basic information about the Unknown Entity. After Fort Kickass was united with the one in Derrick ’s land, Narren seems to be now able to move freely between LOMAM and LOHAM, as she’s seen later in Lucia’s house. From her description her backstory , Narren had someone she remembers fondly (and non romantically, as she clarifies) but they became separated and she may have died from exposure to the cold, waking up in the dream world and meeting Nightmare at some point after. She states, however, that Nightmare told her she is like Lucia in that she is in a very deep sleep- and in her description of joining the group, she never mentions suffering the gradual monstrous changes many of the others describe. When pressed on the matter by Lucia she states that even though she does not believe to be dead, she still wears the order’s uniform since she fears she may mutate somehow if not.It may me implied that Narren may be Garreth's dead sister. Personality and traits Narren seems like a very agreeable and polite person, and speaks rather articulately, but also was quick to get defensive when pressed for answers. She also seems to take her orders seriously, as she doesn't seem comfortable when Lucia wants to drop their guard duty at Lexii’s front door to go chill at the fort , and later, goes with Veneri to defend Derrick and Lucia despite being terrified of the monsters that were outside. She is one of the few reapers who seems to be aware that they are in a dream , and that more than one in their group may be already dead, but she also expresses hope that she may yet still awake , and that as long as they exist in their realm, they can still be considered alive. She describes herself as someone who is passionate, determined and a quick thinker, but states she thinks she also may be a bit forgetful. She doesn't seem to think of herself as particularly interesting. Narren seems to know more than she lets on, hinting that Lucia may find herself needing to make an important decision in the future, and later, when asked for her opinion on the matter, she stresses that whatever decision Lucia should take in regards of the princess’s actions, they should not involve violence since it would not be tolerated by the prince. She’s also been seen speaking secretively with Veneri and Misery . It was revealed by Daydream that Narren and Bane were meant to stay in LOHAM , though she did not clarify if Narren was part of her plans like Bane is. Stats Trivia *Narren is affectionately called ‘Naru ’ by Veneri. *She seems to share Itamie ’s love for the information imparted to them by their leader and she seems to like Wynter ’s attitude. *Narren initially calls Lucia by her name instead of using ‘Miss Lucia’, but later shifts to doing so for no discernible reason. *Upon being presented to him, Narren acts like if she has never met Garry before, yet at least Kira , Wynter and Itamie already know who he is and why he’s in the construct. *Narren’s back-story is close enough to that of Annabelle Matthews . A popular fan theory is that she is Garreth’s younger sister, however, neither of them had any particular reaction upon meeting each other. *Narren states she likes to play games . *As a name, Narren comes from Tamil and is traditionally a boy’s name, meaning 'King'. It is also a german verb , meaning 'dupe', 'fool', 'make a fool of'. Category:Allies Category:Nightmare's Order